Vehicles
The following is a list of the vehicles that appear in the Gangstar series. ''Gangstar: West Coast Hustle Sedans and hatchbacks *Tawny 40o *Lil' Alice *Limousine SUVs, pickups and vans *D340 *Homm'' *SAGA GT *Box ES Sports coupes and muscle cars *Läufer *VampSquid *Coupe V8 *Sorraia *Lucas Kong Public and emergency vehicles *Taxi *Delivery *Ambulance *Police (Car) *Bus ''Gangstar: Miami Vindication Sedans and hatchbacks *Tawny 40o *Limousine *W4C *Hearse SUVs, pickups and vans *D340 *Homm *Grand Detour *Box ES Sports coupes and muscle cars *Gallopino *Läufer *Vampsquid *W4C-H *Sorraia *Superlative *Pimp Car Bikes *Yamakasi *Fat Damsel *Sanchez Public and emergency vehicles *Taxi *Delivery *Ambulance *Police (car) *Police (SUV) *Police (FBI SUV) *Teddy (SWAT truck) Watercraft *Feresa *Sea Gar *Megaptera *Floating Point *Sea Ride *Police (boat) Aircraft *Helicopter *Police (helicopter) '''Note:' In this game, you need to have the HD version for iPad for some of the vehicles to be able to take them during free roam. ''Gangstar Rio: City of Saints Landcrafts *Homm *W4C *Taxi *Roach *VampSquid *Gallopino *Läufer *P-474 *Delivery *D340 *BOX ES *TT2-Piglet *Muscle Car *Bus *Sorraia *Ambulance *Hogzilla *Abdominator *Ankylosaur *Tenderizer *Police *DICS Van *Yamasaki *Crapo *Limousine *Burger Delivery Watercraft *Jetski *Megapetra *Coast Guard Aircraft *Fruitfly *Bustard *Cakcler *Delusion 500 *Jetpack *Jumbo jetpack Gangstar Vegas '''Version 1.7.0g Update' Land vehicles *Crapo (Honda CR-X) * Snowbird (Honda CR-X) * Tawny 40o (Toyota Camry/Volkswagen Santana) * Peccary (1977 Chevrolet Caprice) * Chotto (Chevrolet Spark/Honda Fit) * D340 (Ford F150) * Whiptail 426 (Chevrolet Nova/Chevelle) * Liberty Racer (Chevrolet Nova/Chevelle) * Kiger SS (Ford Mustang) * W5-GSTR (Mercedes Benz CLS/E Class) * Taxi (Mercedes Benz CLS/E Class) * Hi Roller (Lincoln Town Car Stretched Limousine) * Guardian (1977 Chevrolet Caprice) * Eunomia (Mercedes Benz CLS/E Class) * Bluejay (1941 Mercury Eight Coupe) * Dust Hog (1932 Ford Deuce Coupe) * Heals on Wheels (Modified Golf Cart) *available from crate only* * Statik (Delorean DMC-12/Honda CRX) * St Paddy's Wheels (Cadillac V-8) * Sleighrider (Unknown) * 1973 Surf Wagon (Ford Woody Wagon) Sports Vehicles * Kearsarge LS (Dodge Charger) * Thornback (Chevrolet Corvette) * Galloppino (Lamborghini Gallardo) * Katori (Subaru BRZ) * Limited Katori (Subaru BRZ) * Störer (Bugatti Veyron/Porsche 918) * Lucky Störer (Bugatti Veyron/Porsche 918) * Dash Cup Series (Ford Fusion NASCAR) * GL Series (F1 Race Car) * Limited GL series (F1 Race Car) * Wildback (Chevrolet Caprice) * Secret (Cadillac Eldorado) * Coup de Love (RE-Amineya GReddy VIII) * Slicer Sport (Mitsubishi Eclipse) *available with landmarks only or if it's on sale* * Pimpmobile (Dunham Coach Corvorado) * Katarina (Modified Race Car) * Deluxe Galloppino (Lamborghini Gallardo) * Opal (Ferrari 328 GTB) * Tasmin (Lotus Esprit) * Roxanne (Ferrari FXX) * Vivien (Lamborghini Diablo) * Ramona (Lancia Beta Coupe) * The Dauphin (Unknown) * Drift Abuser (Toyota Supra) * Neon Rider (Unknown) * Milagro (Unknown) * Neonna (Toyota Fine S) * Insterstellar Ride (GM Firebird II Concept) * Dragonback (Chevrolet Corvette) * Techmobile (Unknown) * Devil Dart XL (Unknown) Trucks * Hypno Ox (Caterpillar CT 660) * Atomic Ambassador(Mercedes Benz ML) *Christmas Xpress (1977 GM TDH 5303) *Bus(1977 GM TDH 5303) * Tenderizer (Dodge Ram 1500) *Bullhead (Hummer H3) *Freedom Driver (Hummer H3) * Mi'kmaq (GMC Yukon Denali) * Box ES (Chevy Express/Toyota HiAce) * Heifer (Ford F-650) * Peltast (GMC Yukon Denali) * Ballistae (Lenco BEARCAT) * Tartarus (Military Offroader) * Limited Tartarus (Military Offroader) * Sand Soldier (Kenworth W900) * Rolimus (Kenworth W900) * Dry-Cleaning Van (Ford E-150/GMC Savanna) * Blaze (International Durastar Series) * Z.U.V. (Zombie Utility Vehicle) (GMC Acadia) * MONSTRbus (International Harvester) *not available in game anymore* * Ultimate Tenderizer (Dodge Ram 1500) * Tractor (Farm Tractor) *not available in game anymore* * Fire Engine (Seagrave Marauder) * Bus (GMC-TDH Series) * Bastille AMTV (Peugeot P4/ACMAT VLRA TPK 420 VCT) * Bearer (Ford F-650) * Asclepius (Chevrolet Express) * Saw Killer (Unknown) * Blaze (Intertational DuraStar) * Hillbilly Hellfire (Ford F-100) Shooting Vehicle * Jackalope (Cadillac Gage Commando V-100) * Badland Bully (1932 Ford Deuce Coupe) * Iron Horse PDV (Unknown) (Police Tank) * Pimped-Out Tank (Unknown) (Tank) * Mojave Maw (Unknown) (Tank) * MC4 Firestorm (Unknown) (also appear in another Gameloft game) (Tank) * Vanguard (Unkown) (Alien Tank) *Post-Apocalyptic Ride (Unknown) (Motorcycle) *Tyrant (Unknown) (Weaponed car) *Scorcher (Unknown) (Tank) *Snowstorm (Unknown) (Tank) *Gravitron (Unkown) (Tank) *Gigawatt (Unknown) (Tank) *Fubar (Unknown) (Tank/APC) *Destructo XXL (Unknown) (Tank) *Sandsoldier (Kenworth W-900) *Jaws of Death (Unknown) (Hot Rod) Bikes * HXR 770 Deluxe (Suzuki GSXR 1000) * MT6-X Deluxe (Yamaha * Tafano 50 (Piaggo Vespa) * Zesto (Piaggo Vespa) * MT6-X * HXR 770 (Suzuki GSXR 1000) * Scoundrel (Harley-Davison Fat Boy) * Icon (Indian Scout) * Hurlbat (Dodge Tomahawk) * Limited Hurlbat (Dodge Tomahawk) * Blockbuster * The Pimper-cycle * MT4-W (Suzuki LTZ 450) * Morbid Moped 666 (Harley Davidson Panhead) Sea Vehicles * Limited Sea-Rug * Sea-Rug Deluxe * Deadly DInghy * Sea-Ride * Tobiko * Protheus * Sea-Rug * Megaptera * Aqua Jetpack * Wave Chaser Air Vehicles * Rotor-Scrap 3010 * Eagle 1776 * Cackler * Delusion 500 * Hyvel * Limited Hyvel * Duskwing * Pulsar * Infiltrator * Deadly Flyer * Luxury Aerobling * Skytryke X * Jumbo Jetpack * Fruitfly-132 * Damocles * Bustard * Limited Bustard * Jingle Jet Others (wrecks, miscelleanous) * Pickup Wreck (Ford F-100)https://www.igcd.net/vehicle.php?id=108215 * RV (1976 Executive) Gangstar New Orleans Land vehicles Compact cars/sedans/wagons * Chotto * Hatchback * Li'l Alice * CSV * W5-GSTR * Tawny 40o * Peccary * Shorthorn * Chutoro * Otis 2011 * Hi Roller * Hybris * Sedan * Taxi * Pareidola Law enforcement (land vehicles) (excluding air, water and shooting vehicles) * Eunomia * Peltast * Hermes * Hoplite * Guardian * Kataphractos * Hippeis * Tartarus SUV/offroaders * Mikmak * Saguaro * Bullhead * Adephaga * Badland Bully * Wilbur AT * Vagrante Muscle/sport cars * Kearsarge LS * Kiger SS * Störer * Gallopino * Dirt Series (Street) * Dirt Series * Grosskatzen * GZL-XR * Wildback * Dust Hog * Quemadura * Katori * Thornback * Wildback Special X1 * Lowin * Skink GT * Creepmobile * High Class Roller * Carnacionne's car * V16 Dash * Wuyi Saiche * Ring Series * Ring Series (Street) * Kris Kruiser * Speed Series * Speed Series (Street) 'Trucks/vans/utility' * Blaze * Bearer * Ballistae * Tenderizer * Bus * D340 * Box ES * Asclepius * Rollimus * Heifer * Armored Mover * Fire Truck * Mean Grangene Machine * World Tourer * Wüstlinge * Sasquatch * Paddymobile * Amuser * Burrico * Bulldozer 'Shooting vehicles' * APC Fodder * Jackalope * G1B1 Kringle 'Bikes' * Scroundel * Icon 600 * Hippeis * MT4-X * MT6-H * ZR Freedom Stroke * Hellhog * Chiller Chopper Sutorito 1100 RZ 'Sea vehicles' * Tobiko * Seafan * Megaptera * Sea Ride * Sea Bord 'Air Vehicles' * Fruitfly-132 Category:Gangstar West Coast Hustle Category:Gangstar Category:Gangstar New Orleans